He's Not Who He Said He Was
by Sgt Leppard
Summary: After a particularly ugly fight with Weyer, Agrippa goes out for a walk and walks right into his forgotten past... Doctor!Agrippa oneshot. 13th Doctor selected for unknown future incarnation. Not necessarily the 13th Doctor.


**A/N: **I was inspired to write this after seeing a sample comic page drawn by Kaliedo-Star. Written all in one night and I gave her the feels.

Amnesia: The Dark Descent (c) Frictional Games

Doctor Who (c) BBC

Muses used (c) Kaliedo-Star

* * *

><p>It was a long day. A man, Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa to be precise, sat at his desk, sighing. He and his lover and student, Johann Weyer, just had another fight. He hated fighting with him, but sometimes, the Dutchman was hard to get through to. They didn't normally fight, but when they did, it would get ugly fast. Thankfully, Agrippa left the room before things really got worse.<p>

The pair had been through so much over several centuries. Agrippa had taken Weyer in as a live-in student, then they were separated in 1535, no thanks to a baron named Alexander. The baron had trapped the occultist in the Nave of his castle, Brennenburg, and was there until 1839 when an Englishman named Daniel had saved him. With his help, he was able to be reunited with Weyer. The trio had been staying together since. That was only a few months ago, in August. It was now November.

An old portrait caught his attention for a moment. He knew he had it painted as a commission, but he couldn't exactly remember why. Looking at the back of the small painting, the handwriting read 'Rose'. Was this woman named Rose? Who exactly was she? Did he know her? Weyer had, at one point, asked who she was and why the painting was there. Agrippa replied that he wasn't entirely sure. The best that he could think of was that she was either a close friend or a caretaker of his when he was a child. The portrait was as strange as his pocket watch, which he must've had for years. It had strange symbols all over it, but he never bothered to open it. If anything, he was under the impression that the clock face held no importance whatsoever.

Sighing once more, he stood up, grabbed his jacket and a scarf, and headed out for a walk to clear his mind. The small city he, Weyer, and Daniel currently lived in lay on the other side of the Drift from the normal Earth that they were originally accustomed to. It wasn't to say that it wasn't nice here, just that he sometimes missed his home country of Germany.

He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts about his fight with Weyer and his strange keepsakes that he didn't see what was ahead of him, running into something. "Oof!" Stepping back, he examined what he had collided into. "What?" What in the world was this? The occultist had seen many strange things this side of the Drift, but this was definitely odd even by this city's standards. The biggest thing about it all was that this thing, a 'police public call box' as it read on the top, seemed very familiar. Curious, he slowly opened the door, peering in to see near complete darkness, but what surprised him the most was that the inside seemed much larger than the outside.

Stepping inside and looking around at the strange contraptions, more questions raised in his mind than answers. Timidly, he flipped a switch on the center console and the machine roared to life, startling him. "What is this thing?" the German questioned under his breath. The symbols were strange, but once again familiar. Pulling out his pocket watch and examining the symbols, he deduced that they were in fact the same symbols. Was this a language of sorts? Did the pocket watch really hold some importance? "What are you not telling me?" Taking a deep breath, he opened the watch.

* * *

><p>"Where could he be!?"<p>

"Weyer, please calm down. I'm sure he is alright."

"You don't know that!"

It had been nearly a week since either of them had seen Agrippa and they were becoming very worried. Weyer more so than Daniel. The Dutchman was regretting ever having that fight with his teacher. If they hadn't have fought, he would be home safe and sound with him. Not having gone out with no trace of him to be found. What could've happened to him?

Daniel put his hand on Weyer's shoulder. "This is not a dangerous place. He should be fine."

Weyer growled at him and shoved his hand away. "Appearances are deceiving. You of all people should know this, Mr I-got-suckered-into-torturing-people-for-Alexander-to-save-my-own-skin!"

Daniel winced slightly at the insult, but quickly brushed it aside. "I am only saying that with the lack of dangerous activities around here, there is no reason to think that something horrible has happened to him."

"Need I remind you about your little professor?" he glared at him. Not giving him time to answer, Weyer quickly put on his jacket and headed outside to search for him once more. This had to have been the thirteenth time he's gone out to find him. Each time previous was fruitless, and he was slowly losing hope of ever seeing him again. But he couldn't lose all hope. He had to be somewhere!

After walking some distance from home, searching high and low, he sat on a bench, covering his face as tears emerged. "I'm so sorry, Heinrich!" he sobbed into his gloves. "I promise I'll make it up to you, just please come back!" He wanted Agrippa back and would do anything for it to happen. If, God forbid, he had to bring Alexander back from the dead in order to bring his love home, he would do it.

Footsteps and humming brought him back to reality. Was someone humming... Edelweiss? Agrippa would hum or sing it to him sometimes when they were in bed. Could it be him? Looking up, he could see the back of the person who was humming as they walked away. The man looked so much like his teacher. Was it him? He quickly got up, running to catch up with him. Once he had, he grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"O-oh! Hello there."

It was Agrippa! Sobbing more, Weyer held him tight. "I'm sorry, _meine liebe!_ I'm sorry! I didn't mean-!"

Agrippa gently pulled him off, a puzzled expression present in his features. "I apologise, but who are you?"

Wait, what? "Heinrich, what are you talking about?"

Agrippa tilted his head to the side. "My name is not Heinrich, sir. Is this Heinrich person a friend of yours or...?"

Fresh tears threatened to appear as Weyer's world seemed to crash around him. He couldn't have mistaken him for his love. He knew this was him, he knew it! Was this punishment for the fight they had? "What cruel joke are you playing, Heinrich?"

"Joke? What joke?"

It suddenly dawned on Weyer that he was being truthful. This was not a joke. Had he really mistaken this man for Agrippa? No, it had to be him. Had to be! Stop thinking stupid theories, Johann! But what happened to him? Why was he claiming his name was not Heinrich? And furthermore, why does he not remember him?

"Fine, I'll play along," Weyer grumbled, wiping tears from his face. "If that's not your name, then who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor," he piped cheerfully, smiling.

"What doctor?" the Dutchman asked. "Doctor of what? Doctor who?"

The Doctor chuckled, "No no, just the Doctor. By the way, you still haven't answered my question."

"Johann Weyer," he replied after a moment.

The Doctor's face lit up. Over a thousand years of travelling through time and space and finally he meets the demonologist known as Johann Weyer! Now that he thought about it, the Heinrich person he was talking about really was him. He nearly forgot that he had thought all of this out. He was Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa the entire time! How much time had passed since he used the fob watch, then opened it? To be honest, he really wasn't sure.

Weyer had seen the change of expression in the Doctor's face. Does he remember now? "You know me?" he asked hopefully.

"Know you?" the Doctor all but laughed. "You're only one of the most famous and important occultists to ever exist, of course I know you!"

Weyer would be lying if he said he wasn't relieved, but there was still one thing unanswered. "Do you know of Heinrich, Doctor?"

Ah, he should've known he would ask about that. "Walk with me," he said. "I need to explain something to you."

The two men walked down the street, the Doctor doing his best to explain everything to his student. He pulled out the fob watch. "I'm not sure if I've shown you this..."

"You have."

"Ah, good. I used this watch to contain all of my memories of who I really am. It would remain unopened until the time would come for me to return. With everything stored within it, I would go on with life as someone else, but once the watch was opened, any memories I have from the moment the watch was used until it was opened are... well, gone."

Weyer's eyes widened. "So you don't remember anything about us?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Aside from what's written in history books, afraid not. Probably in time, they may return, but for right now, nothing."

"So all this time," Weyer began after a moment of thinking and shaking off tears, "you were Heinrich, but then again not Heinrich."

"Mmhm. By the way, I do apologise for not recognising you back there."

"It is alright." It certainly didn't sound alright, but okay. "If you could, Hein- I mean, Doctor. Could you answer some questions for me?"

"Yes, of course."

"The symbols on the watch. What are they?"

"The written language of the Time Lords."

"Time what?"

"Time Lords," he repeated. "Admittedly, I am one. A race that lived on the planet Gallifrey long, long ago."

"A race of Time Lords?"

"Mmhm."

Weyer thought for a moment. "For an alien species, you look very human."

The Doctor chuckled, "Actually, you look Time Lord. We were here first. But yes, humans and Time Lords do share some physical properties, aside from a couple of major things."

"What things?" Weyer asked.

"Well, first off, Time Lords have two hearts."

Two hearts? How was that possible? "How can someone have two hearts?"

The Doctor shrugged. "It's part of our physiology. We also have a much lower body temperature than humans and a respiratory bypass system. We're able to withstand the cold much longer and can survive strangulation, respectively."

Quite odd. "What is the other thing?"

"Regeneration," the Doctor simply replied.

"Huh?"

"I have not always appeared like this, Johann," he explained. "After so long or by some incident, a Time Lord's body will change appearance entirely. This allows us to potentially live a very long time, and I am much older than you think."

Weyer's eyebrow raised. "How old are you?"

"To be honest, I've lost count. Somewhere after 2000 years, I presume. Seems quite ancient I suppose, but compared to elder Time Lords, I'm a teenager."

As soon as the last phrase came out of his mouth, they had reached their destination. In a classic double-take, Weyer gasped. "What is this?"

"This," the Doctor answered, patting the side, "is my TARDIS. 'Time and Relative Dimension in Space'. My granddaughter coined that, if my memory serves me correctly."

"But what exactly is it?"

"A time machine."

_Time machine?_ Just then, the Doctor opened the door and gestured for him to follow.

Reluctantly, the Dutchman did. His eyes widened once again at the sight of how large and vast it really was. How was it possible for something this huge to fit inside a relatively small space? He heard the Time Lord mumble something under his breath, but couldn't make out what it was. "Doctor, it... it's bigger on the inside?"

"Right on schedule," the Doctor smiled to himself. "Yep. Anyway, where was I? Ah yes, regeneration."

"How many times can you regenerate?" Weyer asked.

"All Time Lords have an initial set of twelve regenerations for a total of thirteen lives. Barring special circumstances, the thirteenth life is the last." Before Weyer could ask another question, he continued, "One notable special circumstance would be receiving a fresh set of regenerations from the Time Lord council. You have to really convince them to do this, of course. Somehow, I got another set. If I hadn't..." he trailed off.

Weyer gave the Doctor a look of concern. "If you hadn't what?"

The Doctor sighed, scratching at his ginger hair. "I would not be here and Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa would not have existed."

Once more, fresh tears threatened to make an appearance. This ancient man created Agrippa, became him, and became the demonologist's teacher and later lover. While it was strange, Weyer was certainly glad that the Doctor was still alive and was able to make Agrippa come to life.

"Anything else you wanted to ask?"

A desperately needed distraction. Good. "The portrait of the woman, who was she?"

"Portrait... ah, that portrait." He sighed before continuing. "Rose Tyler. She was a former companion of mine, very close. She's trapped on this side of the Drift."

"Trapped how?"

"She was from your reality as well, just like I am. Somehow, a hole in the fabric of time and space was opened and we ended up in an alternate London. Unfortunately, I had to leave her behind. I haven't seen her in over a thousand years."

"If she is here," Weyer proposed, "why not visit her? I'm sure it wouldn't be that hard."

"I can't," the Doctor shook his head. "I have to leave her be. This is her home now."

Weyer didn't want to think of it, but he had to ask. "Did you... love her?"

The Doctor was silent for some time. "Once, long ago," he finally answered. "But I've moved on. Married a woman named River Song at one point. Since then, I've refrained from such relationships." He turned to face his student. "As I don't remember, I hope you can fill in the gaps. Was I in a relationship?"

Weyer pinched his nose as he tried to keep himself from flushing, to no avail. "Yes."

"With who? I'd hate to leave that person behind without much of an explanation why."

Should he tell him? What would he say? He certainly hoped he wouldn't get angry, but realistically, he probably would. Shifting a little on his feet, he forced himself to look the Doctor square in the eye. "W-with me..."

The Doctor's eyebrows raised. "Oh! I never really thought about relationships with men before, but." He shrugged. "I take it the relationship was kept secret. I don't remember reading of you and Agrippa engaging in such a relationship."

Weyer nodded. "It was considered a scandal of sorts, so we didn't tell anyone. Aside from Daniel, but that was your - I mean, Heinrich's idea."

"It's alright," the Doctor chuckled again. "You don't have to keep correcting yourself. Technically, I am still Agrippa. I just don't remember anything I did as him. I'll just need a little reminding as everything starts coming back."

A clatter from another part of the room caught their attention. "Oof!" Running over to the sound of the noise, they were surprised to see-

"Daniel!" Weyer exclaimed while the Doctor went to help the Englishman up. "What on Earth are you doing here!?"

Daniel allowed himself to be pulled up and dusted himself off. "I was worried about Agrippa too, you know! Or were you too wrapped up in your own pain and worry that you forget other people around you have legitimate concerns too?"

Weyer growled at him and shouted, _"Halt deine verdammte Mund!"_

The Doctor quickly stepped between the two, holding them back. "Please, you two! No fighting!" He turned to face Weyer. "You speak pretty good German for a Dutchman."

Weyer flushed. "I learned from you."

Smiling, the Doctor spoke, _"Ich frage mich, welche Worte würden im Bett gesprochen werden, meine Liebe?"_

The flush on the demonologist's face deepened as he turned away slightly. _"D-dummkopf..."_

Giggling a little, the Time Lord turned his attention to Daniel. "How did you get here?"

Daniel answered, "I was looking for you and I found you and Weyer walking together and decided to follow you."

"Hmm," he hummed, "how much am I going to have to repeat to you?"

"I-I heard everything," Daniel admitted. "No need for repetition."

"Good," the Doctor smiled, then walked over to the console, flipping some switches. "It's time we should go. Thankfully, I returned just in time."

"What?" Weyer was confused. "Go where?"

"The TARDIS can't stay on this side of the Drift for much longer. A black hole exactly the size of France would form and both universes would cease to exist."

Weyer came up and grabbed the Doctor's wrist before he could pull the main lever. "Answer me, Doctor. Go _where?_"

The Doctor turned his gaze to Weyer. "Home." He pulled the lever and the TARDIS wheezed and whirred, sending them into the Time Vortex and beginning the cross over through the Drift and back to the reality they belonged to. Weyer and Daniel grabbed a hold of what the could to keep steady until the machine stabilised itself.

"By the way, Johann," the Doctor spoke, "what were you apologising for?"

The Dutchman shook his head and went over to him, placing a kiss on his cheek. "It's not important anymore, _meine liebe_."

The Doctor smiled softly. Maybe he and Weyer could pick up where Agrippa left off. It's not like it wouldn't be possible. He flipped a few more switches before turning to his companions, a wild grin on his face. "Where to, lads?"

* * *

><p><strong>Afterwards...<strong>

The trio so far have spent years travelling together across time and space. The Doctor and Weyer continue their relationship, but Weyer is heartbroken that he's not exactly the same man he once was. He also fears the day that the Doctor will have to leave them behind. While that day has not yet come, he knows it will and he doesn't want to be separated from him again, no matter how different he is. While acquaintances and friends call him Doctor [even Daniel has taken to calling him Doctor], to Weyer, he will always be Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa.

Currently, the trio are running from a large swarm of Vashta Nerada on the planet Jiraldea and Daniel just tripped over his new pair of trainers. Don't worry, he got up and caught up with his friends. Though, he is wishing that he had broken the shoes in before coming here. Weyer calls him an idiot for not wearing his boots instead and the Doctor just simply rolls his eyes.


End file.
